In Sickness and In Health
by Nokia 5233
Summary: Violet gets sick and Cheslock takes care of him. Cheslet (Cheslock x Gregory Violet). I posted this fic through my phone, so I apologize for the mistakes since I can't re-check it from my phone.


**Author's Note: **Yoohoo~ People of FFn. How are you doing? Fine? That's great! Me? I'm perfectly fine~ Hehehe... he... hehe... hmm...

I think that's enough of the sweet talk. This fan fiction is an apology for my readers for the very long wait on my Cheslet fic, the 2nd part after As the Rain Falls. I don't have a writer block; I have the story in my head, but I have a very tough time pouring it out, or is it writer's block? Anyhow, I'm really sorry for the wait. Hope this could make up for the wait.

**Pairing: **Cheslock x Gregory Violet (Imma give'em lots of loves)

**Disclaimer:** All the characters in this fan fiction belong to Yana Toboso. This fan fiction was made purely for my own enjoyment and others who read this.

**Last word, enjoy~**

**In Sickness and In Health**

Seriously, how did it come down to this?

That was what had been in Gregory Violet's mind all day.

The Violet Wolf prefect was currently laying on his bed with thick layer of blankets wrapped around his shivering body and a cold wet cloth on his sweating forehead. His face had a reddish hue across his cheeks, which was very contrased with his sickly pale skin, he was breathing through his mouth puffing out air and his vision was quite blurry.

"Goodness! It's 39.6! And you even caught a cold. I reckon you should stay and rest for a few days, Violet, lest you want to get worse. I'll make a sick letter to your warden", advised the school doctor. He then told him what to do and not while he was bed ridden. Violet pushed his head deeper into his pillow and lifted his blanket a little higher as the doctor pulled out his medicine.

"... and this one- Now seriously? Do you have to make such face?" Said the doctor disapprovingly at Violet's expression of pure disgust when he turned to him.

"Do I have to drink that?" Asked Violet waryly. Even though he knew the answer, he hoped beyond hope that he didn't have to drink that vile tasted syrup.

"What are you? A toodler?"

Violet could only answered with an annoyed grumble.

He had made sure he was eating three meals a day, not tiring himself too much, getting as much needed rest as he could and avoiding any possible potential that would lead him to his current state. Violet painfully did these all, so he didn't have to drink that disgusting thing that mad scientists would like to call 'medicine'.

So how in the world did he caught a fever?!

"You either drink it up or stay in bed forever", the doctor said as he put back all of his medical equipments into his bag, not even cared that Violet was pouting under his blanket. When the doctor stood up from his chair beside the bed, the door suddenly flew open.

"Violet!" A gothic punk boy rushed into the room to the sick prefect without bothering any formalities, completely oblivious at the doctor's presence. "I heard you're sick! You okay?"

"I'm fine", mumbled the annoyed young artist. This was another reason why he tried to stay healthy; no one would worried themselves over his being and he would be left alone.

"Are you his fag?" The doctor's voice startled Cheslock half dead, he turned his head to look at the being who talked to him and mentally sighed in relief that it was a human who talked. Cheslock then remembered what the doctor asked.

"Ah! Um... Yes!", answered Cheslock rather clumsily.

"Ah! Good then. I need you to check on him and make sure he take his medicine regularly. If he refuse, by all means, you can force it down his throat", explained the doctor with a smile. The smile was somehow threatening to Cheslock. Even though it was meant for Violet, who was oblivious to the obvious threat and instead pouting, Cheslock felt that if he didn't do just as the doctor said, there would be something awaiting for him. And he had a feeling it would not be something good. At all.

So Cheslock nodded hastily.

"Very well then! That's all for today. Have a good day, gentlemen." With that, the doctor walked to the door and left.

After the door was closed, Cheslock turned to the flustered bed ridden Violet. It was clear as the cloudless sky to him that Violet did not like his current condition, with that frowning face and pout.

"I don't like this", mumbled Violet.

"No one likes to be stuck in bed for days and suffer a torture of drinking horrible tasted potions", said Cheslock as he sat on the chair that the doctor used to examine Violet beside the bed. Violet let out a tired sighed as he shuffled deeper into his bed and closed his eyes.

"Have you eaten yet?" Asked Cheslock. There was a few second of silence before Violet replied quietly, "I haven't eaten lunch yet, but I'm not hungry."

With a nod, Cheslock stood up. Violet turned to look at his fag curiously as he went to the door without saying anything. "Where are you going?"

Cheslock was already behind the door when Violet asked; he poked his head back inside and answered, "I'm gonna go fetch some food for you, so you can take your medicine afterwards." Violet frowned at the mention of his inevitable torture.

"Can I not drink it?" Cheslock only shrugged at Violet's request.

"Sorry, your request is invalid", Cheslock smirked wolfishly at him and left.

The raven haired prefect stared at the closed door with a flustered red face for a moment, he then threw the wet cloth on his forehead to the bedside table, rolled to his side backing the door and pulled the blanket over his head.

"..."

。。。

"Say 'Aaa'"

"I'm not a baby..."

Cheslock snickered at Violet's pouting face. Violet glared at him, who was obviously enjoying every moment of his embarrassment.

"Okay, okay! No more!" Cheslock said when Violet was about to slip under his blanket. "Here."

Cheslock brought the spoon of chicken porridge to Violet's mouth, the pale prefect opened his mouth and slowly took the spoon into his mouth. Cheslock pulled back the spoon and watched the prefect chewed and swallowed it. The fag grinned.

"All done!"

The sick prefect leaned back on the headboard, letting out a small sighed. Cheslock stood from his seat beside the bed, putting away the empty bowl and spoon and took Violet's medicine from the bedside table. When he turned, Violet's eyes were closed, he fell asleep. Cheslock stared at Violet's sleeping face; mouth slightly opened as he softly snored, cheeks flushed because of the fever. _"So cute~"_, Cheslock cued in his mind.

"Violet?"

Violet stirred awake from his sleep at someone calling him, he blinked and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Cheslock gave him his medicine, "Here. Drink it up , then you can go take a nap."

Violet sat up - Cheslock smiled amusingly when he saw him glaring at the medicine as though it would incinerated by itself - and took the medicine in one hand and the glass of water in another. Violet gave it another moment of hateful glare before threw it in to his mouth, he drank the water immediately after to push it down his throat to avoid tasting the horrible taste, but failed; Violet scrunched up his face when the awful taste lingered in his tongue, Cheslock snickered.

"Alright! That's all for today. Rest up, I'll wake you up when dinner is ready."

"Cheslock", Cheslock was already lifted the tray and was about to leave when Violet called him, Cheslock turned to the sick prefect, "Yeah?"

"Could you bring me papers and some charcoal from the Art Room?", requested Violet.

Cheslock tilted his head in curiosity, "You're not sleepy?"

Violet shook his head, "Not anymore."

"Sure!" Cheslock shrugged. With that he left the room.

。。。

"Here you go." Cheslock handed the items that Violet requested. Violet nodded slightly at him - Cheslock recognized it as Violet's way of thanking people - and instantly started drawing. Feeling that he had done his job, Cheslock was about to turn toward the door when Violet spoke.

"You can stay if you don't have anything else to do", he said without turning his attention from his paper. There was a silence after as Cheslock digesting what Violet had just said, he stared at the bed ridden prefect as he continued to draw as though he hadn't said anything seconds ago.

His brain clicked when he saw Violet's flushed red ears, he smirked.

Cheslock helped himself; he sat on the chair with the back rest faced forward as he folded his arms on top of it and rested his chin above his folded arms. There was only silence between them on the bright sunny afternoon as the fag adoringly watched his flustered prefect busied himself on his drawings.

。。。

"Let see... Ah! It's 38.5 degree. I reckon you rest for the day, young man. I'll let your warden know about your condition. I think you already knew what to do while you're bedridden?"

"Yes- ugh! Sir." Another bout of coughs.

"Just take it easy for today." The doctor advised him whilst rubbing the student's back.

"Will do, Sir." Replied Cheslock hoarsely. "Do you have the liquid one?" He asked when the doctor pulled out some pills.

"My, how rare. Why the liquid medicine when people would choose pills?" Despite the question, the doctor put back the solid medicine and pulled out the liquid one.

"It's more effective..." The doctor only nodded at his braveness.

"Alright! That's all for today. Make sure you rest well, young man." Said the doctor as he put his supplies back to his bag. "Well then, have a good day." With that, the doctor left his room.

Cheslock was about to flop down and take a nap when he saw someone's head popping into his room.

"Aniki! I heard you're sick, so I brought your lunch!" A bubbly wavy black haired student with a shooting star hairpin uninvitedly barged into the room with a tray of food.

"So you've heard. And stop eavesdropping," remarked Cheslock lightly.

"Ha~i! Tabenasai~" Said the other happily, completely ignoring Cheslock's last remark as he put the tray in front of Cheslock.

Cheslock stared at his lunch; chicken porridge with potato buns and a glass of water. How unappetizing. Oh well...

The bedridden student slowly ate and chewed his food. A few moments later, he looked to his side when he felt a stare, he was stared back by the bubbly student smiling brightly and innocently at him; the smile was quite creepy since it was an unusual thing for wolves to smile like that.

"Hey..."

"Hai?"

"Don't you have class?"

"I have!"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Eh? I'm watching over Aniki. Am I not obvious enough?" The student tilted his head to the side, he even looked innocent; something most Violet wolves won't do.

Cheslock hit the boy's head with his spoon.

"Ite!"

"Don't shit with me! Go to your classes, you lazy brat!" Scolded Cheslock hoarsely.

"But what about Aniki?" The boy got the guts to looked worried.

"Don't use me as your excuse! You're not my mom! Now get out and be a goddamn good student!"

After a few moments of agruing, the student finally left when he threathen him that he would blackmailed him. Cheslock sighed. He then looked down at his food, he frowned at half eaten porridge.

Another thing of being sick beside couldn't do anything was that he had no appetite even a little, but he had to eat in order to drink his medicine, and sometimes, the food tasted horrible, like today. Well he have no other choice...

The bedridden student swallowed the last of his porridge before sighing in relief and leaned back on the headboard.

_"Finally!"_

While he still taking a rest from eating, knockes were heard before the door was opened.

"Violet, what are you doing here?" The purple house prefect examined the fag's condition, before replying.

"I overheard about your condition from the doctor."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be back in a few days." Cheslock assured him as he put down his tray and pushed it under the bed to avoid future disaster.

"Hmm." Was Violet's answered. Cheslock felt Violet's stare. "Is there something you need?"

Violet didn't give a reply, he just kept staring him with an unreadable expression. Cheslock sweatdropped as he knew what was going on; Violet tended to stare at people for long period of time when he was thinking, this was also done unintentionally. Cheslock wondered if he should mention this habit to him.

Cheslock was pulled from his line of thought when he felt a shift on his bed; Violet sat on his bedside, legs crossed with his back to him as he hunched over himself. There was only silence filled after, Cheslock stared at the prefect's back before let out an amused chuckled.

Without giving Violet any sign, Cheslock warped his arms around his waist and pulled him on his lap, his chest on the surprised prefect's back. Violet looked over his shoulder - wrong move on his side - showing his healthy red face. "Wh-what are you doing?!" He immediately turned his head back when he felt his face warming up.

"You're cute," Cheslock said as he nuzzled the flustered prefect's back, enjoying the sweet scent of lavender and paint. He chuckled when he heard a murmured "Shut up" from Violet.

"Why so shy~?" He teased. At this he got elbowed on his stomach, which made him laugh. Cheslock stopped laughing when Violet asked him.

"Have you taken your medicine?"

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Cheslock was about to move to take his medicine from the bedside table when Violet reached it first. Cheslock smiled at Violet's distaste expression when he looked at the liquid bottle.

"Why this?"

"It's more effective," Cheslock took the medicine, noticing that Violet still frowning at the bottle. Violet gave him a spoon from the bedside table, Cheslock thanked him. He poured the "deadly" smelly potion onto the spoon and immediately drank the medicine and swallowed it. His face instantly scrunched up.

Cheslock hunched over, gripping the spoon tightly and covering his mouth as the after-taste of the medicine exploded in his mouth. He then sat up and shivered in disgust. "God, that taste horrible..."

"Are you alright?" A worried voice asked.

Cheslock opened his eyes and looked at Violet's face; the usual bored face was gone, replaced with a pure worried. He was the only one who got to see Violet's other expressions, it showed how much Violet trusted him, and it made him happy.

Cheslock pulled Violet onto his lap, kissed his forehead. "I'm fine. It's just the horrible taste of the medicine, nothing more." He said assuringly, grinning wolfishly at Violet. Violet looked at him through his bangs with pink cheeks.

Cheslock was given a shock when Violet suddenly pulled his face down and felt something soft collided with his lips. He finally realized that Violet kissed him when they separated, but before he was able to feel embarass, the lovely atmosphere fell when Violet licked his lips and tasted the lingering taste of the medicine. His face immediately scrunched up at the horrid taste and let out a "Bleh". Cheslock laughed at him that reward him with a hard pinch on his stomach.

"Won't you worry about catching another cold?" Cheslock asked.

"I won't." _I'm more worry about you_, was whispered as Violet leaned on Cheslock's shoulder to hide his red face. There was silence after, Cheslock didn't reply how happy he felt at the words Violet just whispered, he lifted Violet's head and bumped his forehead to Violet, closing his eyes, he felt Violet closed his too, enjoying the sweet silence and time alone together.

。。。

**(***_I will take all of you and forever stay by your side in sickness and in health_***)**

。。。


End file.
